Numerous tools exist for electronically presenting geographic information to users. The geographic information conventionally provides a map that shows locations of roadways, population centers, natural landscape features, and so forth. The geographic information may also overlay other information “on top” of the map that pertains to a particular subject. To cite merely one example, geographic information may overlay historical-based rainfall data on a map of a particular region to convey how rainfall is distributed across the region.
There remains room for improvement in the above-described technology for presenting geographic information.